Lost In Time
by Solomon Child
Summary: In the midst of an epic fight between two legendary beings a spell is cast. Will this spell result in the country of Fiore's destruction, or its salvation. Join Seiv on his quest to defeat the legendary Demon, Astaroth, and keep the Death Song, Lullaby out of the grasp of evil.
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Lost In Time

Chapter One

Prologue

 **Hey guys welcome to my new story, "** _ **Lost In Time**_ **". Please read the authors note at the end, it explains what is happening in this chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail, only my OC(s) and my new magic types. On with the show!**

The sky roared as the giant being rocketed upwards into the heavens, immense magical power streaming out of it. I raised my blade to it as I shot upwards as well, engaging it in aerial combat. I raised my blade just in time to deflect a blow from the creature's staff, a massive serpent that moved on its own, curving to hit me again as it was bounced back. The beast wielding it was a massive draconic hybrid, the legendary demon known as Astaroth. The six legged creature boasted a scaled upper body, shaped as a beastial man as well as a snake-like tail, over twice the rest of its body length. It boasted two sets of wings, build for speed, allowing it to rocket through the air like a bolt of thunder.

As the demon continued to strike at me, I flew around, using gravitational magic to soar around, dodging and counter-attacking. My sword, the legendary blade known as Clarent, the Former. As I swung at my foe, the blade moved with a mind of its own, flowing like a fluid, separating around the staff, shooting at Astaroth.

As we circled each other, trading blows, I sent Clarent toward the Demon's underbelly. The sword hit the scales and melted, seeping into the scales. "Hah, is that all you have," Astaroth questioned me. "Pitiful."

Astaroth lunged for me, claws raking my side, blood spurting from my side. I gurgled out a chuckle as I responded,"Not quite." Astaroth started for me but suddenly stopped as I let a whistle burst from my lips. He screamed in pain as Clarent expanded inside him, exploding outwards, tearing him apart from the inside. He cast a spell over himself, drawing out Clarent which he tossed aside.

"Don't think I'm such weak stuff now, do ya?" I asked. He growled and once again lunged through the skies towards me but suddenly plummeted as i created a strong downwards gravitational shift around him. He crashed into the earth below as inshot after him, Clarent gathering in my hands once again as i lifted it over my head. I shot into Astaroth, Clarent sinking deep into his chest.

"Where is Lullaby," I shouted at him as I turned my blade in his chest. "Tell me or I will tear you apart from the inside out!"

"Never," Astaroth replied as he suddenly yanked his arm up, grabbed me and threw me down off of him. As I attempted to reorientate, he thrusted three claws into my stomach and ripped them out, leaving three deep gashes in my torso. I recalled Clarent to me as i charged at him one final time, making a decision.

"If I go down Demon, you go with me," I shouted, beginning to cast my spell. An immeasurable amount of magical gathered around me as I formed a massive white seal. "Era," I chanted, as Astaroth's eyes widened, realizing what i was doing. "Seal." With the final word, I poured all my power into the spell as the both of us were sucked into the bright seal.

Astaroth screamed one final thing in his Demonic language before he was fully sucked into the spell, cursing me with his name. As I was sucked down into time as well I grabbed Clarent, holding my treasure close to me as I smiled, knowing I had saved millions of lives.

And so ended the tales of Astaroth, son of Satan and Harbringer of Death as well as his foe, Seiv, Seiv the Slayer.

 **-•-Author's Note-•-**

 **Hello readers, it has been a while since I have last written something. I am sorry about that, but i have just been unmotivated and uninspired. That is, until I found an old story that I wrote about a year ago. I never published it onto this site and it didn't have any of this amazing background, but it got me thinking.**

 **And so here I am, here with a brand new story, following the adventures of my OC, "Seiv the Slayer". Pronounced** ** _Save_** **, I started thinking of a back story for this character before I inserted him into the cannon storyline. I ended up with this, a background of a monster slaying hero named Seiv, fighting a legendary Demon, Astaroth. Sorry if he seems a bit powerful here, I plan on explaining everything in the next chapter. I will say, however he will not be a Mary Sue.**

 **For those who didn't understand what is happening in this chapter, my character Seiv is fighting big bad demon guy that had gotten a hold of the Death Song, Lullaby. To save his country he engaged in combat with said demon until he saw he would lose. At this time he poured all his energy into casting a powerful spell in a new magic I created for him called "** ** _Era_** **". It is an ancient time magic, unlike Arc of Time however, it cannot reform things into the past. It is mostly used as a weapon but in this chapter it is different. "** ** _Era Seal_** **" traps people and objects into a time vault, locking them in time.**

 **Also, if anybody is interested in how he looks, I will post it to my profile. Sorry about the chapter's short length, I will strive to extend it in the future. Anyway sorry for rambling but this had to be said. Until next time folks, I am out.**

 ** _~Solomon Child_**


	2. Chapter 2, Lullaby

**Authors Note**

 **I see that not many are interested in this, as I have kept it at the prologue for so long, but I have some grand plans for this story and plan to continue it. No worries, I will still update "A New Light", I just have been incredibly busy with honor bands and schoolwork. I will however, try to update as often as I can.**

Lost In Time

Chapter Two

White. That is all I can see as I started to wake up. What had happened? I was in the process of taking down the Demon Astaroth when.. I felt my side, noticing three giant scars across my left ribcage. Sighing, I stood up, looking around. I was surrounded by a blizzard, covering the nearby ruins of what once of a grand castle. Stumbling closer to the ruins, I hid inside, taking shelter. With no clue where I was, I grabbed Clarent by my side, only to discover it wasn't there. Running back out i searched through the snow for Clarent before finally giving back up and heading back to my shelter.

Later, as I began to explore the castle, I found that a lot of the rooms and walls were structurally sound. Eventually, I found a relatively nice bedroom, abandoned to the ages. Laying down on the bed, I rested my eyes. When I awoke, I continued my hunt around the castle when suddenly, I heard footsteps around the corridor. Quickly, I took cover in a closet and peeked through a crack in its door.

In walked a man who looked more like a trader than a warrior and knelt down to puzzle over the bed, which looked to have been slept in. Quietly opening the closet door, I creeped behind the man and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Aiyeee!" The man shouted, jumping and quickly turning around. Seeing me, he calmed down a bit and stuttered out a question. "Who are you? And more importantly where did you come from!?"

"Who am I?" I asked. " Why, I am the legendary Slayer, Seiv the Hero!" I proclaimed as a light shined down from the heavens upon me.

"Never heard of ye." The old trader told me.

"Oh.." I muttered, leaning over depressed. "But no matter! Where are we and what year is this," I asked. "I have been away for a while."

"We are in the ruins of Airstair Keep, in the Northern Continent. The year is 784." The old man told me. "I use these ruins as a shelter for harsh weather in between trading stops."

"Seven eighty-four!?" I screamed. "What do you mean 784?!"

"The year is 784, whats so suprising about that," the old man questioned me.

Not responding, I turned away and began mulling it over.

"So it has been four-hundred years huh? I never expected that the spell would last that long..." I muttered to myself.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say you have been alive for four hundred years?!" The man shouted.

"I have been alive for four-hundred twenty-four years, apparently, but i have been missing for four-hundred." I responded offhandedly.

Noticing that I hadn't seen either Lullaby or Astaroth, as well as Clarent, I realized that my spell breaking must have blown us all to different parts of the world, leaving me where the spell was cast.

Straightening up, I asked the man if he had a map on him and paid him a few gold coins from my belt pouch. As the man groveled over the coins he suddenly turned towards me and asked me a question. "Say sir, how many of these do you have?" He asked.

"Not much," I responded, "Only a few thousand left."

As the man dropped his jaw, he told me, "I am not sure how much you think this is worth, but these days, a single coin like this is worth 130,000 Jewel!"

"Jewel?" I asked, not familiar with the currency.

"Yes Jewel, a hundred in a dollar?" He told me.

"Wait, you're telling me each of these is worth thirteen hundred dollars?!" I got a greedy smile upon my face and imagined cash raining down upon me.

Marking the castle's location on my newly bought map, I exchanged some gold for Jewels, bid farewell with a promise to return and headed outside, where the skies were clearing up.

-(Three Months Later)-

It has been a little over three months since I awoke. Since then I have travelled south, following rumors of a dark mage with a strange flute and have ended up on a train in the country of Fiore. Currently, I was in a small booth with some sickly kid with pink hair. We were travelling through the countryside, having passed through a town a little ago. Poor kid was supposed to get off there apparently, but was too sick too move and his friends had forgotten him. Shaking my head, I turned back towards the window.

A minute later, the door to our booth slid open and in stepped a man with black hair and a handbag. Within seconds of seeing him, I could sense the dark energy radiating off him, or more accuratel, his bag. He sat down on my row and turned his attention to the young man whom I had dubbed "Puke Boy". Noticing the kid's shoulder he began to speak.

"Oh, look who it is," he said. "A fly. You think you are so high and mighty, just because you are part of a legal guild!"

At this, I narrowed my eyes. With my little knowledge of the modern world, even I knew that illegal wizards were never a good sign. Deciding this was something to notify the train staff about, I stepped out of the booth when suddenly two things happened. First, the dark mage started attacking the helpless boy and moments later the train came to a screeching halt. Fallng over from the sudden lack of motion, I rose up again to see the dark mage bolt, leaving behind a flute. My eyes widened as I saw that it was Lullaby when suddenly the pink haired boy grabbed it and jumped out the window.

"Hey, stop it!" I shouted as he ran. He didn't say stop, so I was forced to follow. Just in time, I caught sight of the boy speeding away in some sort of metal carriage which I have yet to see before. Cursing, I cast a spell on myself to catch up.

"Pull Body!" I shouted as a private gravitional aura formed around me. I willed itsforce in the direction the car had sped towards and shot forth, slowly beginning to catch up to them.

One of them, a dark haired boy with no shirt. Oticed me and shouted something to his comrades. Moments later, spears of ice began to shoot towards me from the boy's fingertips. Unfortunately, dodging them slowed me down and they got away from me.

Around half an hour later I came to a deserted town. Sensing magic towards a building in the center of the town, I flew towards it. Seeing bodies sround the station, I also caught a glimpse of pink going into the station. Snarling, I followed suite.

I blasted the door open, sending the two sides flying into the building. I stepped through and suddenly dozens of eyes were on me.

"Sorry, am I interupting something?" I smirked.

"Its him!" shouted the raven haired boy and a scarlet haired lady turned towards me. In her hands were steel blades, one pointed towards the crowd of people she had just been fighting, the other towards me.

I quickly scanned the room, seeing "Puke Boy" holding the flute. Using the moment of distraction, a shadow popped up at the boy's feet, grabbed the flute and fled. Shouting in suprise the boy turned towards the fleeing shadow, before the red hair stopped him.

"I shall get you later," I promised pinky and soared after the shadow.

Behind me I could hear red head shouted orders to Pinky and Raven, telling them to follow me and the shadow mage. The two sprinted after me and the red head and blonde began to fight the now recovered group of dark mages.

I quickly caught up to the shadow, only to discover my gravity magic didn't affect the shadow. In my cnfusion, I lost him at a crossroads. Racing down the first of three hallways, I soon ran into another wizard, an assassin. Dressed in black garb, he wore a ski mask and a black trenchcoat, covering his entire body.

"So, you must be looking for Kageyama," the clothed man told me. "Unfortunately, he is not here."

Leaping towards me, the man pulled out two double sided short swords and swung at me. Dodging, I quickly cast a spell. "Pull Shot!" I shouted, forming a condensed magic energy blade that shot towards the man. Parrying with his swords, the man threw a bladed uppercut towards me, the other sword shooting towards my side.

Quickly, I changed the gravity around him and he flew into a wall. Quickly recovering, he threw three shorter knives at me. Once again changing the gravity, this time around the knives, the blades stopped mid-air and fell to the ground. Using more magic, they shot towards my hands, where I grabbed them and shot a propelled knife toward him. Successfully hitting him, it sank into his thigh. Wielding the two other knives, one in each hand, I sped towards him and shoved both knives into his ears. Dying quickly, I left the knives there and grabbed his short swords and sheaths, they would come in handy later.

Moving on, I rounded some corridors and found myself outside. A couple yards away were the "Flies" as the dark wizards called them. Heading towards them, I had to dodge an icicle spear before Red stopped them.

"Who are you?" She asked me, "And why are you so eager on getting Lullaby."

Confirming my suspicion about the flute I responded.

"I am Seiv, called by some 'Slayer', and I have been tasked with destroying the Demon Lullaby."

She visibly relaxed and told me, "I see, that is lucky indeed. We are also seeking to destroy the flute, but what do you mean its a Demon?"

"All shall be explained later," I told them, calling a truce. "Right now we should focus on getting out of this wind wall."

"R-right," she stuttered out, embarrassed about forgetting our situation. "We were hoping to get this mage, a Dispeller, to break it, but he is out cold.

"Right then," I told them. "I shall take care of it." They stood there shocked at my proclamation as I stepped up to the wall.

"Gravity Pull" I said quietly as I cast a spell to reverse the wind, gravity pulling it the opposite way until it cleared up.

"Alright, quit gawping, and lets go!" I told them as I rose up and shot away, following the tracks.

"Wait!" They shouted after me. "You don't know where they went!"

-(Twenty Minutes Later)-

After catching me up on what the situation was, I agreed to help them, so long as they allowed me to take down the flute. Agreeing, we set off together towards Clover Town on their "Magic Mobile", as they dubbed it.

Halfway there, a blast of wind shot towards the car, destroying the engine and leaving us to a screeching halt. Getting out of the broken machine, I caught sight of a man, sitting down on air, wearing tattered pants and a scarf, carrying a giant scythe.

"Hello there flies, I am the great Erigor! Leader of the dark Guild 'Eisenwald'. The man, now known as Erigor, yelled at us. "You shall not retrieve Lullaby from me!" He screamed as he held up the Death Song.

Using my magic, I created a pull around the object, shooting it out of his hands and towards myself. Grabbing the flute, I smirked at the man as he began to freak out. After his initial shock, he growled and flew towards me only for me to also fly away. Pulling out the twin swords I had taken from his underling, I shot towards him and began to trade blows. A few minutes into the fight, a lucky swing of his scythe caught my pants, cutting open my pocket. Out spilled Lullaby, falling to the bridge below. I began to summon it back, only to lose focus due to a blow from Erigor.

Below us, Kageyama, now slightly recovered, leaped out of the shadows, back in and sped off. Erigor, smirking began to rain blows quicker upon me in my distraction until a fireball shot towards him. As he barely dodged it, I looked down to see the boy now known as Natsu.

"Hey man, go on ahead." He grinned. "Im all fired up, I'll take this freakshow down."

Smiling, I nodded and began to fly after Kageyama, soon joined by the other three Fairies, in their now repaired magic mobile. Unfortunately we didn't reach Clover until after the sun set.

Hoping we could make it time, I noticed Kageyama next to a short old pervert. As he got ready to play the flute, my eyes widened and I rushed foreard, only to be met by a hand pulling me back and covering my mouth. The man looked to be one of the 'Guild Masters' I had heard about.

"Easy boy, don't worry about old Makky," a fat bald man told me. "The boy diesnt have the courage to play Lullaby.

Hesitantly, I nodded, showing my understanding and stepped back. In the next few minutes, little happened besides Kageyama not being able to play and dropping Lullaby. Sighing, I walked towards it, only for it to begin speaking.

"You insolent fools!" The flute shouted at us, voice rising in volume. "Worthless, worthless, worthless!"

After that it began to change as we stared on in shock. It began to grow and form limbs, becoming a giant wooden monster. The demon, roaring at us, trampled down acres of forest as it shot a beam at us. Erza Scarlet rose up, changing suddenly to an entirely new set of armor. Two sides of a shield, one on each arm, were brought together infront of us, absorbing the attack.

Sensing that the demon was still weak after its long captivity as a flute, I decided to kill it as soon as possible, to avoid it growing in power. Rushing towards it, I unsheathed my two unnamed blades, before gravity boosting myself into the air. Flying towards the demon at high speeds, I coated my swords with magical energy to protect them and then surrounded them with some of my time magic. Each blade, swirling with cloudy white time energy, whipped out infront of me as I grew nearer to Lullaby. Reaching the demon, I slashed with both blades, leaving two small, yet deep cuts in the demon's body.

"Raargh!" Lullaby cried out in agony. "Puny human, you think you can kill me with those toothpicks of yours?" Raising one claw, it swiped towards me at incredible speeds, catching me by suprise, hitting me and sending ne flying back to the rest of the group.

"Boy!" One of the Masters shouted. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine," I replied. "Leave this to me."

"Leave this to you!?" Gray yelled at me. 'Are you crazy?"

"I suppose so, after all, I do this for a living."

Leaving them suprised, I once again shot towards Lullaby, right before he crushed a small cottage and a young couple. Stopping the claw, I told the people to evacuate the area quickly, before deflecting the claw away from me. Racing up his arm, I poured time magic into one of my blades before slicing on of the two limbs keeping his arm attacked to his body.

Cutting through the air, my magical slice flew towards the bone(?) and cut right through it, time magic eating away at the petrified wood that was his arm. Screaming in pain, Lullaby charged up a beam in his mouth, shooting it at me.

Calling gravity infront of me to create a shield, the beam hit my wall and broke apart, scattering. Rushing forward, I connected a stream of magic to the hilts of my swords, keeping them anchored to me, before propelling them towards the Demon's eyes.

As each sword sunk into an eye socket, they exploded with power, effectively destroying all but the middle eye. Roaring, Lullaby began to vibrate his throat, preparing to play the 'Song of Death'.

Quickly, I brought my swords back before whipping one into a circle, making a buzzsaw like weapon. Throwing the gravity propelleded buzzsaw, it soared towards the demon, cutting its throat open, spewing demon blood all over, coating the forest below black. Preparing a finishing blow, I flew up to the remaining eye.

"Asta la vista, baby." I said before summoning my magic.

"Era Seal!' I yelled. "Time Break!"

Summoning my time magic into my fists, I doubled punched the last eye, which was widened in fear, creating an explosion of magic. Power radiated off me, eating away the flesh of Lullaby. In just over a minute, all that remained was a onyx flute, the item that had been used as a creation catalyst for the demon. Stashing it into my backpack. I headed back to the others.

-/-\\-/-\\-

"Y-you killed it." The blonded girl–Lucy said, shocked.

"Singlehandedly, I might add." Spoke Erza, impressed.

Natsu just screamed about being 'all fired up'.

Smirking I turned away while responding, "Now you see what I do for a living." Walking away, I unsheathed the two short swords I had 'found'. Unfortunately, one was broken, missing half the blade. The other, was heavily cracked, not able to withstand my magical power.

"Guess even now, normal weapons can't handle me." I sighed, wishing I had my magical sword, Clarent, right about now. Turning around, I shared my story to the wizards, neglecting to tell them exactly when I was born and about my four hundred years of being missing.

-(Forty Minutes Later)-

As I finished explaining myself to them, and them to me, a small army of soldiers showed up. Marching towards us they began to speak.

"Which one of you is 'Seiv'?" They demanded. "The one who killed Lullaby?"

I stepped forward.

"That'd be me, whats it to you?" I asked roughly.

"You are under arrest, under charges of destroying part of Clover, causing massive environmental damage, and using forbidden magic."

"What!?" I yelled. "You are going to arrest the man who slayed a demon? The man who just saved this town!?"

As the rest of the group began to argue, I sighed and decided to accept my fate.

"Man, things really have changed in the last four hundred years," I muttered to myself, not realizing that one of the knights, a young man with a crossed scar next to his left eye heard me. The young knight's eyes widened as he stored that information away. Following the knights, they placed handcuffs on me and proceeded to lead me away.

-/-\\-/-\\-/-\\-

 **Author's Note**

 **Finally, the story is starting! For anyone wondering, the price of his gold coins sounds outrageous, but i am putting each coin at an ounce of gold. In today's soceity a single ounce of gold is worth about $1320, or 130,000 Jewel. In most anime, I take their currency to be roughly yen which is (roughly) 100 yen to 1 USD. Currently, he is missing Clarent, which will be important later in the story. He uses two other magics besides that, "Force Pull" a gravitational magic and "Era" a destructive time magic.**

 **I am putting him into nearly the start of the anime, but he wont join Fairy Tail immediately as I have other plans for him. -(IMPORTANT)- Seiv The Slayer was born in x360 and became a famous monster slayer by age 24. That is when he gets stuck in time. This means he is (Spoiler) a bit younger than Natsu but is older in present day. Confusing, but thats how the timeline works.**

 **You also may have noticed I changed a few small things around and thats not really important, made from forgetfulness and how my brain works. Anyways, PM me questions, don't forget to review and I hope you liked the chapter, my new longest chapter, just over 3,400 words long.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Solomon**


End file.
